Le secret de mes origines
by 17.Harry
Summary: En allant faire valider un contrat de mariage concernant son fils, Lucius Malefoy à une mauvaise surprise, on lui apprend que son fils est déjà promis à quelqu'un d'autre et c'est personne n'est nul autre qu'Hermione Lancaster. Il va tout faire pour connaître l'identité de cette demoiselle-là. Quand il va l'apprendre, il va être estomaqué. Ce sera un Drago/Hermione & Blaise/Ginny.
1. Prologue

L'idée de cette fic m'est venue après avoir lu d'autres fictions du même genre. Donc j'espère que va vous plaire. Je répondrais aux reviews ici-même. Donc les reviews du prologue seront répondus au chapitre 1. Donc bonne lecture à tous. Je rappelle que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas elle appartiens à J.K.R., seule l'histoire est de moi.

* * *

**Prologue**

Pour vous mettre en contexte, dans cette histoire, Voldemort n'existe pas, donc Harry n'est pas orphelin et vit avec ses parents. Sirius est vivant et vis au square Grimmaurd et reçoit la visite de son filleul à l'occasion. James et Lily travaillent au Ministère et Harry a bon espoir d'y entrer pour devenir Auror à la fin de ses études.

Harry et ses amis sont en septième année à Poudlard. Dumbledore en est toujours le directeur, Tous les autres sont là et même Rogue qui enseigne encore les potions mais qui espèrent un jour pouvoir enseigner DCFM. Ce cours est enseigné par le même professeur depuis de longues années. Harry va commencer sa septième année comme joueur de Quidditch de sa maison et en est le capitaine depuis deux ans, Ron et Ginny jouent aussi dans l'équipe.

Donc le premier septembre, nos jeunes se rendent à la gare de King's Cross pour prendre le Poudlard Express, qui va les ramener pour une septième année à Poudlard. Le trajet se passa calmement, chacun parle de ce qu'il a fait durant les vacances. Drago et Blaise se plaignent parce qu'ils vont devoir se marier avec des filles qu'ils n'apprécient guère. Drago allait devoir épouser Astoria Greengrass, leurs fiançailles étaient prévues pour Noël. Pareil pour Blaise qui lui doit épouser Pansy Parkinson. Drago en était presque à espérer qu'un miracle se produirait et qu'il n'aurait pas à épouser Astoria. Il la trouvait insipide, plate, pas très jolie, puérile, sans grande conversation et plein adjectif du même genre. Il aurait bien aimé épouser Pansy mais son père en avait décidé autrement.

Blaise était a peu près dans le même état, il appréciait Pansy mais pas au point de passer sa vie avec elle. Lui aussi aurait bien voulu choisir sa compagne mais on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, C'était comme ça dans les vieilles familles de sangs-pur comme la sienne et celle de Drago. S'il avait pu choisir, c'est Ginny Weasley qu'il choisirait comme épouse mais elle semblait en avoir que pour Harry Potter, ce qui lui faisait haïr beaucoup plus Harry.

Du coté du trio d'or, le voyage se passa très bien, hormis la visite de la bande à Malefoy vers le milieu du voyage. Harry et Malefoy sont toujours en conflit et cela depuis la première année. Arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-lard, tous les élèves débarquèrent du train pour se diriger vers les diligences, hormis les premières années qui fessait le trajet en barque avec Hagrid. Rendu à l'école tous les élèves de deuxième à la septième année se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour assister à la répartition et au discours d'accueil du directeur.

Harry et ses amis assistèrent à la répartition et après le festin commença. Dès que le repas fut terminé Dumbledore y alla de son discours habituel, il souhaita la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et bon retour au anciens, il leur rappela les principaux règlements en vigueur à l'école et que la forêt interdite est toujours interdite aux élèves. Après les conseils d'usage, il leur souhaita une bonne fin de soirée et une bonne nuit. Les cours débutèrent le lendemain matin et la routine commença pour les premières années et recommença pour les autres élèves.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimez ce prologue qui peut vous paraître court mais ce n'est que pour situer l'histoire et la placer en situation.


	2. Chapitre 1

Voici le premier chapitre, je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre pendant plus de 10 jours. C'est que je suis entrain de travailler sur un autre projet et je voudrais le terminer le plus tôt possible donc voilà je me prend un petit moment pour publier le 1er chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez et j'attends vos commentaires et avis dessus alors et sur ce bonne lecture.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Jessica : **J'espère que tu vas aimer alors ce premier chapitre, tu trouves peut-être que le prologue passe un peu vite, peut-être mais c'est juste pour mettre l'histoire en contexte. C'est vrai que je ne raconte pas grand chose mais vous l'allez en apprendre beaucoup plus dans ce chapitre.

**Fan-hermy :** Voilà ta patience va enfin comblé, j'espère que tu vas aimer. C'est vrai que si on enlève la présence de Tom, c'est un peu mieux pour notre couple mais ce n'est pas encore gagné pour ces deux-là.

**Stef, Claire, Liyly, Loupa4****, Jenifael09 ** : Voici la suite alors comme vous l'attendiez tous, j'espère que vous l'allez tous bien l'appréciez alors.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Découverte surprenante**

Nous sommes à la fin novembre, Lucius Malefoy et Robert Greengrass viennent de finaliser le contrat de mariage qui unira Drago et Astoria peu après la fin de leurs études. Les fiançailles sont prévus pour Noël. Après avoir discuté de divers sujets mais surtout de politique, M. Greengrass prit congé, après avoir été assuré par M. Malefoy qu'il allait faire valider le contrat par le ministère. Ce que ce dernier promis de faire le lendemain. Ce qui fait que le jour suivant avant de se rendre à son bureau, M. Malefoy se rendit au bureau d'enregistrement des contrats pour faire valider et enregistrer le contrat de mariage. Arrivé à destination, il dut patienter durant plusieurs minutes avant qu'on puisse le servir.

‾ Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?, demanda le préposé au comptoir.

‾ Je voudrais faire valider et enregistrer ce contrat, dit-il sur un ton froid et dur en tendant le-dit contrat au préposé.

‾ OK, bien laisser nous quelques jours et nous vous rendrons réponse, dit le préposé.

‾ Bon alors je vais attendre votre réponse, dit-il.

Il quitta alors le bureau d'enregistrement sans rien dire de plus pour rejoindre le sien. Deux jours plus tard, Lucius reçut un message lui indiquant que le contrat est valide mais qu'il ne pouvait être enregistré. Il devait venir voir le directeur du bureau pour s'entretenir avec lui ce sujet-là. À sa pause du dîner, il y fit un saut.

‾ Bonjour je viens voir le directeur pour un contrat de mariage que je suis venu faire valider et enregistrer, il y a deux jours.

‾ Attendez quelques minutes, je vais voir s'il peut vous recevoir.

Il revient trente secondes plus tard, pour lui dire que le directeur allait le recevoir.

‾ Bonjour M. Malefoy, comment allez-vous, demanda le directeur, assoyez-vous. Ce qui fit M. Malefoy.

‾ Très bien, répondit-il. Je suis venu pour savoir pour quelle raison, le contrat de mariage de mon fils ne peut être enregistré.

Il laissa tomber un soupir en sachant très bien que son visiteur n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'il allait lui dire.

‾ La raison est simple, un autre contrat de mariage à déjà été enregistré au nom de votre fils. Nous ne pouvons donc pas enregistrer un second contrat et cela avec une autre personne. Si cela avait été la même cela n'aurait pas posé de problème.

‾ Je peux savoir avec qui mon fils doit alors se marier, demande-t-il sur un ton assez froid.

‾ Le premier contrat le lie à une certaine Hermione Lancaster, ce contrat a été rédigé, il y a plus de 17 ans de cela.

Lucius Malefoy fût surpris en attendant cela, il ne se rappelait pas avoir signé de contrat de mariage pour Drago, quand celui était âgé de moins d'un an. Il avait signé quelques promesses de mariages mais aucune des promesses n'avait aboutit à la signature d'un contrat de mariage. Il voulut en avoir le cœur net et demanda de voir ce fameux contrat de mariage.

‾ Le voici, j'en fait préparer une copie pour vous, mais vous devriez en avoir une copie chez vous aussi, puisque vous l'avez signé, déclara le directeur.

‾ Montrez-moi ça que je regarde ça, dit sur un ton assez brutal, le père de Drago.

Le responsable du bureau d'enregistrement lui passa une copie du contrat de mariage que M. Malefoy regarda attentivement. Arrivé à la dernière page, il regarda bien la signature pour vérifier si c'était bien la sienne mais il n'y avait pas de doute c'était bien sa signature. Il se demanda qui était ce fameux Henri Lancaster, qui avait signé ce contrat avec lui, ce nom ne lui disait pourtant rien. Il n'aimais pas ça quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, il adorait tout maîtriser et savoir exactement où il allait et vers quoi il se dirigeait mais là il était face à l'inconnu et il n'appréciait guère cela.

‾ Ce contrat ne peut-être authentique, parce que je ne me souviens pas l'avoir signé, déclara M. Malefoy.

‾ M. Malefoy vous pensez bien que nous vérifions toujours l'authenticité des documents qu'on nous remet pour enregistrer et je peux vous certifier que malheureusement que ce contrat-là est tout à fait authentique et véritable, assura le directeur.

Lucius Malefoy était très contrarié et lança le contrat au directeur et sortit du bureau sans même dire au revoir, ce qui était dans ses habitudes à lui mais aujourd'hui c'était pire, si on pouvait tuer d'un simple regard, le directeur serait mort sur le coup.

Il remonta donc à son bureau. L'après-midi ne passa pas assez vite à son goût. Il était d'une humeur exécrable et quiconque osait le déranger ou même lui parler subissait sa colère. Il se posait des dizaines de questions dont il n'arrivait pas à trouver la réponse et cela l'exaspérait et haïssait ça. Quand sa journée fût terminé, il se précipita chez lui pour essayer de trouver des réponses à ses nombreuses questions.

Arrivé chez lui, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la bibliothèque, en entrant il prit la direction de la section des archives et ouvrit le coffre qui contenait tout les contrats de mariages de la famille Malefoy. Il chercha dans les derniers contrats de mariages rentrés celui concernant Drago mais il ne le trouva pas. Il chercha alors dans le reste de la section des archives mais ne trouva rien non plus. S'il en avait bien une copie ou se trouvait-elle, il fût interrompu dans ses réflexions par un elfe de maison qui venait l'avertir que le souper était et que sa femme l'attendait pour souper. Il décida de suspendre ses recherches et d'aller manger peut-être qu'il trouverait un idée de l'endroit où se contrat pouvait bien se trouver. Donc il sortit de la bibliothèque pour ce diriger vers la salle à manger.

Quand son mari s'assit et commença à manger, elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air contrarié, elle ne l'avait pas vu dans un tel état depuis longtemps. Elle se demandait qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le contrarier de bien même. Elle voulait savoir aussi pour quelle raison il était entré en coup de vent dans le manoir pour se diriger immédiatement vers la bibliothèque sans arrêter pour venir lui parler, ce qu'il faisait d'habitude à chaque jour.

‾ Que vous arrive-t-il mon chérie, qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse autant, Drago a encore fait une bêtise alors ? , demanda Narcissa.

‾ Non, Drago n'a rien fait même si cela le concerne, dit-il.

‾ En quoi est-il concerné alors ?, demanda-t-elle.

‾ Cette avant-midi, j'ai reçu un message m'indiquant que le contrat que je suis allé porté il y a deux jours était valide mais ne pouvait être enregistré. Je suis donc passé voir le directeur du service pour connaître les raisons alors. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai appris ?

‾ Je l'ignore quelle était donc la raison ?

‾ Je ne pouvais pas faire enregistrer le contrat de mariage parce que un autre contrat à déjà été enregistrer à son nom et cela fait plus de dix-sept ans. Ce qui veut dire que notre fils est déjà lié à une autre fille, donc le nom me dit strictement rien.

La mère de Drago resta estomaqué et arrêta de manger en attendant cette surprenante nouvelle.

‾ Quoi, mais pourquoi tu aurais signé un contrat de mariage alors que notre fils avait que quelques mois, interrogea-t-elle.

‾ Je n'en sais rien et en plus je ne me souviens même pas avoir signé ce contrat-là. Quand j'ai vu le contrat, c'est bien ma signature qui apparaît à la fin du contrat à côté d'un certain Henri Lancaster. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom-là quelque part mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir où.

‾ Ce contrat doit être un faux, il ne peut être authentique et je crois que les Lancaster sont une famille de Sang Pur qui a disparu sans laisser de descendant mais cela serait à vérifier, déclara-t-elle.

‾ C'est ce que je me suis dit moi-même mais le directeur du service m'a assuré que le contrat était authentique et véridique. En plus il ressemblait beaucoup à celui que j'ai passé avec Robert. Pour quelle raison est-ce que j'aurais passé un tel contrat alors voilà une des nombreuses questions que je me poses, depuis ce midi.

‾ Seule l'autre personne qui a signé le contrat avec toi pourrait te répondre ou bien demande au tableau de ton père, peut-être que celui-ci va te répondre, dit-elle.

‾ C'est ce que je vais faire après le souper et après j'irais voir si les Lancaster sont bien une famille de Sang Pur.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tout le long du souper et au moment où Lucius quitta sa femme l'interpella pour lui poser une question quelle avait oublié.

‾ Au fait, chérie quelle est le nom de la fille que Drago doit épousé alors ?, demanda-t-elle.

‾ Elle s'appelle Hermione Lancaster, jamais entendu parler d'elle.

Il quitta donc la salle à manger pour aller discuter avec le portrait de son père.

Elle aussi ne connaissait pas aucune Hermione Lancaster mais connaissait une seule Hermione, Hermione Granger qui se trouvait être l'ennemie juré de son fils. Elle pria tout les saints quelle connaissait pour que ce ne soit pas elle. Sinon elle ne sait pas comment son mari et son fils réagiraient face à cette nouvelle-là, sûrement très mal, elle supposa. Le prénom Hermione n'était pas très répandu dans le monde magique. Donc la chance que Hermione Lancaster et Hermione Granger soit deux personnes différentes étaient très minces. Elle ne voulait pas divulguer ses informations à son mari quand qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'ils étaient exacts. Donc elle décida de commencer à faire elle aussi des recherches le lendemain. Sur-ce elle quitta la salle à manger pour se rendre dans le salon et aller lire devant un bon feu de foyer.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimez ce premier chapitre alors, donc j'attends vos avis et commentaires et n'oubliez pas les commentaires, c'est notre gagne-pain quotidien. Je ne peux vous dire quand Le deuxième arrivera mais je vais essayer de le poster d'ici la fin de semaine, donc à la prochaine alors.


	3. Chapitre 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre, je suis vraiment désolé de le poster si tard que ça mais j'étais occupé ailleurs et j'ai eu des problèmes d'inspiration. Donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez et j'attends vos commentaires et avis dessus alors et sur-ce bonne lecture. J'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui me lisent, mettent cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou dans leurs alertes et me laissent des commentaires. Je vois que vous aimez et je vais essayer de ne pas vous décevoir alors.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Parcabeth-draminone,love**, Mamamonamie, Loupa4, **TheBlondeWithCurlyHair : **Voici la suite alors comme vous l'attendiez tous, j'espère que vous l'allez tous bien l'appréciez alors.

**Liyly :** Merci et pour les fautes d'orthographes, je vais faire et essayer d'en corriger la plupart. C'est sûr que cela va être une super histoire comme tu dis.

**Rosalieemmamailie :** Je vais essayer de les faire plus longs mais je ne te promets rien et pour les fautes je vais faire plus attention alors. Celui-ci est plus long que le premier, j'espère que tu vas apprécier alors.

**Nyxie Estrella : **Je suis contente que tu l'aimes, j'ai été très inspiré en écrivant cela. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite alors.

**Aileensmithx :** Je ne le dirais pas parce que cela gâcherait la surprise mais tes déductions seront peut-être exactes mais tu devras attendre le prochain chapitre pour le savoir. Les réponses à tes questions viendront dans ce chapitre et dans le prochain. Pour ce qui est de Drago, c'est sûr qu'il va apprécier que son mariage avec Astoria soit annulé mais pour la suite tu verras. Si tu veux savoir quand est-ce que le prochain chapitre va arriver, soit-tu passes sur le site pour vérifier de temps en temps soit-tu mets mon histoire en alerte.

**Amand'ArtS'Creations : **La suite la voici. Pour Lucius, c'est comme ça que je le vois, cela fait changement du Lucius qu'on connaît, tu me diras si c'est mieux ou pas. Pour Narcissa, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire pas '' _pas assez "respectueuse"_''. Moi c'est comme cela que je la vois, donc si cela te ne fait pas plaisir je n'y peu rien, mais j'accepte ton opinion.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Recherches**

Voilà plusieurs jours que Lucius faisait des recherches et n'avait pas réussi à trouver une copie du contrat de mariage et ne savais toujours pas pourquoi il avait signé ce contrat. La seule information qu'il avait réussit à apprendre c'était que les Lancaster était bien une famille de sang-pur mais dont le dernier représentant était mort, il y a plus de 10 ans déjà. Le portrait de son père ne voulait rien lui dire puisque ce n'était pas encore le moment de le faire. Ce qui avait mis Lucius en colère et avait proféré des injures contre son père le reste de la soirée. En plus aujourd'hui il avait reçu une autre lettre de menace de la part de Robert Greengrass qui lui sommait de trouver un moyen de rompre ce premier contrat de mariage sinon cela lui coûterait très cher et pourrait même révéler quelques secrets que Lucius ne veuille pas voir ébruiter. Ce qui n'améliora pas en rien son humeur.

_Flash-Back _

Deux jours après que Lucius a découvert l'autre contrat de mariage. Il reçut un hibou de Robert Greengrass, qui voulait savoir si le contrat qui avait signé ensemble était enregistré. Lucius lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas pu faire enregistrer le contrat puisque qu'un autre contrat de mariage liait Drago à une autre fille. Aussitôt qu'il reçut ce message Robert transplana au Manoir Malefoy pour avoir des explications. Pendant plus d'une heure Lucius avait tenté d'expliquer à Robert la raison qui faisait que le contrat qu'ils avaient composé et signé ensemble ne pouvait être enregistrer du fait qu'il y avait déjà d'enregistrer un autre contrat de mariage au nom de Drago et d'un certaine Hermione Lancaster. Contrat que Lucius ne se rappelait pas avoir signé, mais Robert ne voulait rien entendre, pour lui Lucius avait fait semblant de vouloir faire unir leurs deux familles pour ensuite l'humilier devant toute la communauté sorcière. Il partit en criant à Lucius qu'il aurait de ses nouvelles et qu'on ne pouvait rire des Greengrass comme cela. Lucius savait que Robert était un homme de parole mais ne savait pas comment le convaincre que ce n'était qu'un terrible malentendu et qu'il ignorait totalement l'existence de cet autre contrat.

_Fin du Flash-Back _

Narcissa commença ses recherches que trois jours après la découverte et cela dû à des obligations personnelles.

Elle se rendit aux archives du ministère tôt le matin mais après que son mari fut parti travailler pour pas qu'il ait de soupçons. En arrivant aux archives elle se présenta au comptoir.

‾ Bonjour madame, comment puis-je vous aider ?, demanda le commis.

‾ Je voudrais consulter le registre des naissances, s'il te plaît ?, demanda-t-elle.

‾ De quelle année ?, demande-t-il.

‾ Je voudrais voir ceux des années de 80 à 85, répondit-elle.

Le commis lui demanda de la suivre, il l'amena dans une petite salle conçue pour la lecture des documents et partit chercher les volumes quelle avait demandé. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

‾ Quand vous aurez fini de les consulter, laissez les volumes sur la table, je les rangerais après votre départ.

Il sortit de la salle pour rejoindre son comptoir.

Narcissa commença sa recherche. Elle chercha le nom d'Hermione Lancaster dans les registres des années de 75 à 85, mais ne trouva trace qu'une mention d'une naissance dans la famille Lancaster. Elle trouva ça étrange pourquoi est-ce quelle ne l'avait pas trouvé. Elle l'avait cherché sur 10 ans et n'avait rien trouvé et pourtant elle aurait dû trouver quelque chose, comme c'est bizarre. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, elle aussi restait perplexe vis-à-vis ce mystère. Elle se dit que si elle ne pouvait trouver la fille peut-être quelle pourrait trouver la mère. Elle appela le commis.

‾ Oui madame, que voulez-vous ?, questionna le commis.

‾ Je voudrais avoir les volumes de … des années 60 à 65, dit-elle.

Il partit chercher les livres demandés et revient avec quelques temps plus tard. Il lui déposa sur la table et répartit continuer son travail.

‾ J'espère que j'aurais plus de chances avec ceux-là, se dit-elle.

Elle commença à vérifier chacun des volumes et mais à la fin ne trouva rien aucun Lancaster n'était né dans ses années-là. Elle décida donc de passer aux années 54 à 59. Après que le commis fut venu reprendre les livres, il en apporta d'autres. Elle recommença sa recherche. Elle trouva un certain Alexandre Lancaster né au mois d'août 1955. Elle regarda le nom des parents et s'aperçut que le père n'était nulle autre que Henri Lancaster le même qui avait signé le contrat de mariage qui causait tant de problèmes depuis plusieurs jours à son mari. Elle nota ses informations sur un parchemin quelle avait emporté avec elle et continua ses recherches. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle tomba sur un deuxième Lancaster mais cette fois-ci c'était une fille. Elle nota également le nom, Isabelle Lancaster, né au moi de mai 1958. Elle vérifia pour voir si elle ne trouvait pas d'autres naissances de cette famille mais n'en trouva aucune. Elle se dit que cet Alexandre Lancaster devait être en toute logique le père d'Hermione Lancaster mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas trouvé de trace de sa naissance. Elle en restait perplexe. Elle décida d'arrêter les recherches pour aujourd'hui, elle les reprendrait demain. Elle quitta la salle et dit bonjour au commis et rentra chez elle.

Le lendemain matin, elle revient et demanda à voir les registres de mariages pour les années 70, elle chercha le mariage de Alexandre Lancaster pendant presque une heure mais ne trouva rien, aucun Lancaster ne s'était marié durant la décennie 70 ce qui lui paru bizarre. Donc elle chercha dans les années 80 à 85 pour essayer de trouver celui de Isabelle Lancaster mais n'obtenu aucun résultat. Donc par acquis de conscience elle chercha dans les années 65 à 70 mais là aussi aucun résultat. Elle avait trouvé deux naissances mais aucun mariage, cela la troublait énormément. Elle décida donc de demander l'aide au commis mais en lui disant juste le strict nécessaire, elle voulait avoir des réponses. Elle se dirigea donc vers le comptoir où se trouvait le commis.

‾ Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchez madame ?

‾ Non, je cherche la trace d'une jeune demoiselle mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Elle n'apparaît pas dans les registres de naissances du moins pas dans les années où elle devrait être née. J'ai bien trouvé la naissance de son père et de sa tante et je trouve cela bizarre en plus je n'ai même pas trouvé le mariage de ses parents dans les registres, répondit-elle.

‾ Bon c'est vrai que cela peut paraître étrange à première vue mais il y a une explication pour cela, suffit juste de la trouver. Soit-elle est née du côté moldu, soit-elle n'est pas née en sol britannique, c'est les deux seules explications qui expliquerait quelle ne soit pas inscrite dans les registres. Si vous savez où elle a fait ses études, vous pouvez demander à voir le registre des inscriptions de l'école.

‾ Je suis presque sûr quelle est a été scolarisée à Poudlard, déclara Narcissa.

‾ Donc dans ce cas, vous devez faire une demande au directeur de Poudlard pour qu'il vous autorise à consulter le registre d'inscription des élèves, dit le commis.

‾ OK, c'est ce que je vais faire alors, dit-elle. Si je ne la trouve sur la liste, où est-ce que je pourrais la chercher ?, demande-t-elle. Parce que je suis certain quelle reste en Angleterre et que c'est une sorcière.

‾ Donc dans ce cas, je vous conseillerais d'aller faire un tour chez les moldus peut-être que dans leurs registres vous trouvez celle que vous cherchez, répondit-il.

‾ Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner l'adresse où trouvé ces registres, dit-il.

‾ J'aimerais bien l'avoir, au cas où, dit.

Le commis chercha l'adresse et l'inscrit sur un morceau de parchemin et le remis à sa cliente.

‾ Je vous remercie et je vous souhaite bonne journée, Monsieur.

‾ Mais de rien Madame, je n'ai fait que mon travail, répliqua-t-il.

Elle le salua de la main et quitta, pour ensuite rentrer chez elle. Elle écrivit la demande au Directeur de Poudlard, l'honorable Albus Dumbledore, la permission de consulter le registre d'inscription des élèves. Elle reçut une réponse positive le lendemain avant-midi. Elle devait juste se rendre au service responsable des inscriptions et elle pourrait consulter la liste. Ce quelle fit l'après-midi. Elle se présenta au comptoir du service.

‾ Bonjour Madame comment puis-je vous aider ?, Questionna le commis.

‾ Je viens voir consulter la liste d'inscriptions des élèves, le professeur Dumbledore a du vous avertir je pense, répondit Narcissa.

‾ Oui, vous êtes Madame Malefoy, c'est ça ?

‾ C'est exact.

‾ Donc suivez-moi, je vais vous mener dans une petite salle où vous pourrez consulter la liste en toute tranquillité.

‾ Je vous en remercie.

Le commis revient avec plusieurs volumes contenant les inscriptions qui figuraient dans la demande qu'il avait reçu du directeur de l'école.

Elle consulta la liste pendant une partie de l'après-midi. Quand Elle eut fini, elle retourna au manoir mais elle n'avait pas avancé, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé celle quelle cherchait et d'après ce quelle a pu voir sur la liste, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui portait le prénom Hermione, c'était Hermione Granger et elle n'a pas vu une autre personne avec ce prénom inscrite depuis. Elle avait vérifié si une autre Hermione avait été inscrite avant Miss Granger mais rien aucune Hermione Lancaster n'apparaît sur la liste. Les seules Lancaster qui y figurent sont ceux quelles a trouvé dans le registre de naissances.

Elle avait trouvé Isabelle, Alexandre et un autre qui devait être leur aîné puisque celui apparaît en 1952. Mais après 1958, pu de trace d'aucun Lancaster et encore moins d'une Hermione. La seule personne portant ce prénom apparaît en 1980, ce qui confirme son intuition que le prénom Hermione n'est que très peu répandu dans le monde sorcier. Donc l'hypothèse selon laquelle Hermione Granger et Hermione Lancaster sont deux personnes différentes devient de plus en plus improbable.

Au souper, elle demanda à son mari où il était rendu dans ses recherches.

‾ Je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose. Je ne sais pas encore où se cache se fichu contrat de mariage. J'ai presque fouillé entièrement la bibliothèque et je n'ai rien trouvé. Est-ce qu'il va falloir fouiller le manoir au complet pour retrouver ce contrat-là ?

‾ Je ne l'espère pas parce que sinon cela va nous prendre beaucoup de temps. Toujours rien sur cette demoiselle Lancaster ou sur le fameux Henri.

‾ Non, je n'ai rien appris d'autres cette fille est un vrai mystère. J'en appris quelles informations sur cet Henri mais rien qui pourrait nous aider. En plus Robert me harcèle presque qu'à tous les deux jours pour savoir si j'ai réussi à trouver une faille pour annuler le contrat de mariage.

‾ Je suppose que tu n'a rien trouvé de côté-là non plus ?, demanda-t-elle.

‾ Non et cela commence à m'exaspérer de plus en plus.

La discussion se continua tout au long du souper, ils parlèrent de différents sujets. Après le souper, Mme Malefoy décida de faire le point sur ses recherches. Comme elle et son mari ne trouvèrent rien du côté sorcier elle se dit quelle devrait peut-être essayer du côté moldu. C'est ce quelle fit le lendemain matin. Elle se rendit à la grande bibliothèque de Londres où sont tous les registres de Grande-Bretagne. Elle s'approcha d'un comptoir pour demander où se trouvaient les registres de naissances et de mariages.

‾ Bonjour Madame comment puis-je vous aider ? questionna la commis.

‾ Je voudrais consulter les registres de naissances et de mariages ?, demanda-t-elle.

La commis lui indiqua où se trouvaient les registres. Elle prit donc la direction indiquée par la jeune demoiselle. Elle entra dans une salle et se mit à chercher se quelle voulait.

Pendant plusieurs heures, elle consulta les registres de naissances et de mariage. Elle ne trouva aucune Hermione Lancaster dans les registres de naissances. Elle trouva trois personnes qui portent le prénom d'Hermione, dont une quelle connaissait très bien. En regardant le nom des parents des trois filles qui porte le prénom Hermione, elle fut surprit de découvrir le nom d'une personne quelle ne s'attendait plus ou moins à trouver. Ce nom c'est celui d'Isabelle Lancaster. Quand elle vérifia le nom de la fille dont elle avait donné naissance, elle fut presque renversée. Isabelle Lancaster avait donnée naissance au mois de septembre 1980 à Hermione Granger. Ce qui démolissait la théorie selon laquelle Hermione Lancaster et Miss Granger sont deux personnes différentes. Elle se fit la réflexion suivante.

‾ C'est intéressant donc la mademoiselle Lancaster que nous cherchons pourrait bien être mademoiselle Granger. J'espère me tromper parce que dans le cas contraire cela risque de créer pas mal de problèmes. Attendons d'en être sûr après nous aviserons, se dit-elle.

Elle continua donc sa recherche dans les registres de mariages, elle voulait trouver le mariage de Isabelle Lancaster et elle le trouva en avril 76. Cela confortait son hypothèse que Miss Granger est celle quelle cherche, mais elle avait besoin d'une confirmation pour en être sûr. Elle devait à tout prix trouver cette Isabelle Granger née Lancaster. Elle pourrait faire une demande au ministère mais il y a très peu de chance quelle soit acceptée. Elle pouvait envoyer un message par Hibou à Miss Granger pour lui demander l'adresse de ses parents mais ce n'était très subtil et il y a là aussi très peu de chance quelle accepte. Elle devait trouver un autre moyen.

Les moldus devait bien avoir un moyen de trouver une personne en connaissant son nom, il existe sûrement un registre regroupant les adresses de tout les moldus de Londres. Elle avait peur de demander, on la regarderait peut-être de travers. C'est en se faisant ces réflexions quelle passa près des postes téléphoniques et quelle remarqua quelqu'un fouiller dans un grand livre qui se trouvait près des téléphones. Elle s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil à un des ces livres et elle vit que celui-ci connaît les adresses et les numéros de téléphones d'une grande quantité de personnes tous classés par ordre alphabétique. Elle chercha donc le nom d'Isabelle Granger mais ne le trouva pas mais trouva celui de son mari. Elle nota donc son adresse, quitta la bibliothèque et retourna chez elle. Elle irait voir cette Mme Granger pour lui poser des questions, si bien sûr elle consentait à y répondre, ce qui n'était pas certain. Elle ne voulait pas recourir à aucun moyen magique pour obtenir les informations quelle voulait. Avec une bonne discussion, elle réussirait à la convaincre.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre-là, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que le chapitre soit publié rapidement. Il est presque fini d'écrire. Il reste quelques arrangements à faire et il sera terminé. Donc j'attends vos commentaires et avis et sur-ce je vous dis à la prochaine alors.


	4. Chapitre 3

Voici enfin le troisième chapitre, je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. J'ai eu des problèmes de motivation pour finir d'écrire ce chapitre et en plus il y a une partie du chapitre que je n'aimais pas donc j'ai dû la récrire. J'étais occupé à avec un autre projet et après cela ne me tentait plus de continuer. Pour me faire pardonner j'ai décidé de vous mettre deux chapitres d'un coup. Je remercie tout mes lecteurs d'être aussi patient. Je sais pas si quelqu'un la remarquer mais j'ai commis une petit erreur dans le chapitre que j'ai corrigé, je n'avais écrit pas le bon nom pour le grand-père d'Hermione. Avec 3216 vues et 2 767 visiteurs, je crois bien que vous aimez beaucoup cette histoire. Mais je suis déçu un peu je n'ai eu que quatre reviews pour le dernier chapitre alors que les autres en ont reçus le double. Inquiétez-vous pas je ne vais pas l'arrêter, cela va peut-être prendre du temps mais je vais la terminer comme il se doit. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

Réponse aux reviews :

**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair : **Ça c'est sûr mais je vous laisse deviner comment et quand ceux-ci vont l'apprendre. C'est bien vrai on commence à y entrer le vif.

**Rosalieemmamailie :** Je suis content que tu trouve cela intéressant et j'espère que tu vas trouver la suite aussi intéressante.

**Nyxie Estrella : ** Le voici le nouveau chapitre et je suis content que tu aies apprécié le 2. J'espère que tu vas aimé autant le 3e chapitre. Tu as bien raison derrière chaque grand homme, il y a une femme remarquable.

**draymi0ne-f0r-ever : **la voilà la suite et j'espère que tu vas l'aimer.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Révélations étonnantes**

Deux jours plus tard, Narcissa décida quelle irait voir après le dîner cette Isabelle Lancaster-Granger pour lui poser quelques questions. Elle se rendit en début d'après-midi donc à l'adresse quelle avait noté. Comme elle ne savait comment on s'annonce chez les moldus, elle décida de cogner à la porte mais personne ne vint répondre et elle cogna une deuxième mais sans succès. Elle vit à côté de la porte à mi-hauteur un petit boîtier avec un bouton. Elle se dit que c'était peut-être comme ça que les moldus faisaient pour prévenir les habitants de la maison qu'ils avaient de la visite. Donc elle appuya dessus et quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit quelqu'un marcher en direction de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une jeune femme qui avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux chocolats.

‾ Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?, demanda-t-elle.

‾ Vous ne me connaissez sûrement pas mais je crois que nous avons quelque chose en commun et j'aimerais en discuter avec vous, si vous le voulez bien, répondit-elle.

‾ Vous venez pour le contrat c'est ça ?, demanda-t-elle. Je vous attendais, je savais que vous ou votre mari alliez venir un jour ou l'autre. Bon entrée, on va parler de tout cela confortablement assis dans le salon.

Elle fit demi-tour et pour se rendre au salon.

Narcissa resta quelques secondes abasourdi, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Mais comment se fait-il que cette femme l'attende. Est-ce quelqu'un lui aurait dit quelle allait passer. Elle trouva vraiment cela bizarre et la seule façon de le savoir et de lui poser la question, donc elle rentra dans la maison et referma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers le salon qui était près de la porte d'entrée. Elle s'assit sur le sofa en face de son interlocutrice.

Isabelle Granger vit que sa visiteuse était un peu perturbée par ce quelle venait de lui dire. Elle se demanda si elle était bien la personne auquel elle pensait.

‾ Puis-je savoir votre nom ?, demanda-t-elle, juste pour savoir si c'était celle quelle attendait.

‾ Je m'appelle Narcissa Malefoy, mais je crois que vous le saviez déjà, dit-elle.

‾ Disons que j'en étais presque sûr mais je voulais m'en assurer.

‾ Il y a pas de quoi.

‾ Donc si vous êtes ici je suppose que c'est pour le contrat de mariage.

‾ En quelque sorte mais je suis venu vérifier si mes hypothèses sont exactes ou pas.

‾ Quelles hypothèses ?, questionna-t-elle.

‾ Je venu vérifier si vous êtes bien la mère de ma future bru.

‾ Mais cela vous le savez déjà non ?, demande-t-elle.

‾ En faite, non mais d'après ce que vous me dites je crois que je ne me suis pas trompé.

‾ Je présume que vous avez retrouvé le contrat mais que vous ne vous souvenez plus de l'avoir signé. Donc vous vous posez des questions dessus c'est ça ?, déclara-t-elle.

‾ Cela ressemble à ça. Notre copie nous ne l'avons pas encore trouvé. C'est celle du Ministère que mon mari a vu et ça en allant faire enregistrer un contrat de mariage qui venait de finaliser avec une autre famille.

‾ Comme vous ne vous souvienniez pas d'avoir déjà contracté un contrat et vous en avez contracté un autre ? Vous êtes aperçu qu'on ne pouvait pas faire enregistrer deux contrats de mariage pour une même personne ?

‾ C'est bien ça. Ce qui nous a amené à faire des recherche puisque on ne sait même pas qui est notre future bru. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est son nom et ce nom ne figure nulle part, dans les registres donc on se pose pas mal de questions.

‾ Si vous voulez retrouvé votre copie, je vous suggère de demander au portrait de votre beau-père. Je suis sur que c'est lui qu'il l'a caché en attendant le bon moment pour révéler ou il se trouve et il pourrait aussi vous donner des explications que moi je n'ai pas. Comme le fait pourquoi mon père a choisi votre famille. Parce que tout ça c'est à cause de mon père mais aussi en partie ma faute, déclara Isabelle.

‾ Il sait des choses mais il ne veux rien nous dire mais comme vous avez dit c'est peut-être pas encore le bon moment pour nous révéler ce qu'il sait. Mais pourquoi dites-vous que c'est votre père qui est en cause dans tout ça. Ce n'est pas vous et votre mari qui avez rédigé ce contrat-là ?, demanda Narcissa.

‾ Non c'est lui qui rédigé ce contrat qui scelle l'avenir de ma fille pour toujours et cela c'est de ma faute. J'ai voulu éviter à ma fille d'être pris dans le même piège que moi et voilà quelle si retrouve elle aussi. Mais le plus dur c'est quelle ne pourra pas s'en sortir comme moi j'ai fait, répondit-elle tristement.

‾ Mais de quelle piège voulez-vous parler ?, demanda Mme Malefoy.

‾ Celui d'être obligé de se marier avec une personne qu'on a pas choisis, répondit-elle. Vous devez connaître ça vous faites parti d'une famille très puriste d'après ce que j'en sais, qui accepte seulement les mariages avec une autre famille aussi puriste qu'elle comme les Malefoy.

‾ Donc votre famille n'a pas apprécié que vous épousiez une autre personne autre que celle qui vous destinais.

‾ C'est mon père qui n'a pas apprécié, mon frère tant à lui n'avait pas de problème avec ça.

‾ Excusez-moi mais vous n'avez pas deux frères ?

‾ Je vois que vous avez fait des recherches sur ma famille avant de venir me voir. J'avais deux frères c'est vrai mais je les perdus tout les deux. Mon deuxième frère lui n'avait pas de problème avec le fait que je ne veuille pas me marier avec l'homme que mon père m'avait trouvé. Mon frère aîné lui aurait été contre, c'était comme on dit un bon fils à papa.

‾ Oui, nous voulions connaître la famille de notre future bru. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour vous et je vous offres mes sympathies pour la perte de votre famille. Je sais ce que cela fait que de perdre un membre de sa famille, j'ai perdu une des sœurs il y a plusieurs années de cela.

‾ Je vous en veux pas, j'aurais sûrement fait pareil comme vous si j'avais été à votre place. C'est en me mariant avec l'homme que j'aimais depuis plusieurs années mais qui était ni un sang-pur et ni un sorcier mais un moldu que j'ai scellé mon sort et celui de ma fille par la même occasion mais cela ne je ne le savais pas à l'époque.

‾ Si vous l'aviez su est-ce que vous auriez agi de la même façon ou pas, demanda la visiteuse.

‾ À bien y penser, je l'ignore peut-être que oui mais peut-être que non. Comme je me suis marié en secret et sans le dire à personne sauf à mon frère et à ma meilleure amie. Vous vous en doutez que cela ça n'a pas plus à mon père qui m'a renié dès qu'il l'appris, déclara Isabelle Granger.

‾ Cela ressemble à ce qui c'est passé pour ma sœur. Elle aussi elle a épousé un moldu et a été renié par notre mère, pour avoir commis ce sacrilège et avoir entaché le sang pur des Black comme elle disait. Au début je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma sœur avait fait cela mais maintenant je le comprends et de ce fait je me suis réconcilié avec elle, dit Narcissa Malefoy.

‾ Je le sais ma fille m'a raconté que votre sœur avait été renié par sa mère et sa famille, il y a quelques années de cela, dit Mme Granger.

‾ Comment est-ce quelle a sût cela elle ?, interrogea Mme Malefoy.

‾ Par le parrain de son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, répondit-elle.

‾ Ah ! Oui et qui est le parrain de ?

‾ C'est votre cousin Sirius Black, affirma-t-elle.

‾ OK, je comprends maintenant, l'autre brebis galeuse de la famille comme ma mère nous le répétait sans cesse. Lui aussi je n'ai pas compris pendant longtemps pourquoi il avait agi de cette manière-là, déclara Narcissa.

‾ Maintenant avez-vous compris ses raisons, demanda Isabelle.

‾ Même si je n'approuve les gestes qu'il a fait, je les comprends maintenant, dit-elle.

‾ Vous êtes bien une sang-pur obéissante d'après ce que vous me dites. Vous avez obéis à vos parents quand ceux-ci vous ont fiancée à Lucius Malefoy. J'ignore si vous aviez des sentiments pour lui avant de vous marier avec mais moi j'en avais aucun envers mon futur époux. D'après ce que je sais Lucius est un bon parti, ce qui fait que vous avez été chanceuse de tombé sur lui mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Je ne pouvais pas supporté mon futur époux, c'était quelque d'arrogant, de superficiel et tellement hautain que ce n'était pas possible. Peut-être qu'avec les années, j'aurais pu commencer à l'apprécier. Mais mon père ne voyait dans ce mariage que le fait que notre famille allait remonter dans l'échelle sociale et qu'il allait pouvoir renflouer les coffres de notre famille qui était passablement peu remplis à cette époque. Comme dans la plupart des familles Sang-purs le bénéfice que la famille en retirait passait loin devant tout le reste. Mes états d'âmes et mes opinions n'intéressait guère mon père. Lui c'était les bénéfices qu'il allait en retirer qui l'importait le plus, déclara-t-elle.

‾ Je comprends, donc je présume que vous ne vouliez pas d'une vie comme cela et vous avez donc désobéi à votre c'est bien ça ? demande-t-elle.

‾ J'ai bien désobéi mais pas pour les raisons que vous pensez. Si j'ai désobéi c'est parce que j'allais épouser un con doublé d'un coureur de jupons qui n'arrêterait pas après notre mariage. Moi je devais être la bonne femme obéissante qui aurait resté à la maison pour son s'occuper de tout pendant que mon mari me trompe d'un bord et de l'autre. Si mon futur époux aurait fait ça discrètement cela aurait été moins pire mais il était tout sauf discret. Je crois même que la majorité de la communauté sorcière le savait. Dans ces circonstances-là, je me suis rebellé. Peut-être que vous auriez accepté cela mais pas moi.

Narcissa réfléchissait à tout ce quelle venait d'entendre. C'est sûr dans ces conditions peut-être quelle aussi elle aurait désobéi. C'est vrai quelle était bien tombée avec Lucius, elle ne savait pas s'il la trompait mais au moins personne le savait du moins pas à ce quelle sache. C'était un bon père pour Drago, un peu stricte et trop rigoureux sur la discipline mais au moins il était bien pour éduquer son fils. D'après ce quelle a entendu, elle était prêt à parier que celui que Henri Lancaster avait choisis pour sa fille n'aurait pas fait un très bon mari et père. Donc d'un côté, elle la comprenait un peu. Après un temps de réflexion, elle répondit.

‾ Non, je ne crois pas que je l'aurais accepté moi aussi, déclara Narcissa.

‾ Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose à boire et/ou à manger ?, demanda Isabelle.

‾ Je prendrais bien une bonne tasse de thé et des biscuits si vous en avez, répondit Narcissa.

‾ Pas de problème, je vais aller vous chercher ça.

Elle se leva et alla chercher le thé et les biscuits dans la cuisine. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard et déposa le cabaret avec le thé et les biscuits sur la table du salon.

‾ J'espère que vous allez aimez les biscuits je les faits moi-même mais mon mari et ma fille ne les apprécie pas beaucoup.

‾ Moi je ne cuisine que très rarement, ce sont les elfes de maison qui vont la cuisine et s'occupe de bien entretenir notre manoir.

‾ Je sais ma fille n'apprécie pas comment on traite ces pauvres créatures et elle a même fondé une association pour aider à libérer les elfes de maison mais d'après ce que j'ai compris peu de personnes sont du même avis quelle et encore moins les pauvres elfes comme elle les appelles.

‾ Oui, je sais mon fils nous en a déjà parlés et de ces idées farfelues mais contrairement à ce quelle peut penser tout les elfes de maison ne sont pas tous maltraités. Nous nous traitons bien nos elfes mais peut-être pas aussi bien que votre fille le voudrait.

Après avoir bu un peu de thé et goûté mangé un biscuit quelle ne trouva pas si mauvais que cela, Narcissa décida d'en venir au but de sa visite.

‾ J'aimerais en venir au but de ma visite, si vous le voulez bien.

‾ Bien sûr on a un peu déviez du sujet. Vous me disiez que vous vouliez vérifier certaines hypothèses, c'est bien cela. Bien alors quelles sont ces hypothèses que vous voulez vérifier ?

‾ Quand mon mari est revenu en me disant qu'il n'avait pas pu faire enregistrer le contrat de mariage ce fut tout un choc pour nous mais ce fut un plus gros choc quand nous avons appris que notre fils devait épouser une jeune fille qu'on ne connaissait pas. En plus mon mari ne se souvenait pas d'avoir signé ce contrat.

‾ Je vois, c'est sûr que s'il a oublié qu'il avait signé ce contrat cela pose certains problèmes. Par contre je suis sûr que vous la connaissez et surtout votre fils, ils sont de la même année mais bien qu'ils s'entendent pas très bien tout les deux, déclara Mme Granger.

‾ Non, je crois pas qu'il la connaisse et nous non plus. Mais peut-être que nous la connaissons sous un autre nom que celui qui est indiqué sur le contrat, dit Mme Malefoy.

‾ Quelle est le nom qui est indiqué sur le contrat. Si je me rappelle bien c'est le nom de ma fille qui y est indiqué dessus, à moins que je me trompe, dit-elle.

‾ Le nom qui est indiqué est celui d'Hermione Lancaster, lança-t-elle.

‾ Je comprends c'est vrai que ce nom-là n'est pas connu. J'avais oublier que mon père avait fait le contrat au nom des Lancaster. C'est sûr que si vous cherchez à savoir qui est Hermione Lancaster vous ne trouveriez rien puisque ce nom n'est référencée nulle part ailleurs que sur le contrat de mariage.

‾ Voilà pourquoi on cherches à savoir qui cette jeune fille. Mais est-ce que j'ai raison en affirmant que Hermione Lancaster n'est nulle autre qu'Hermione Granger ?.

‾ Oui, c'est bien elle, répond la mère d'Hermione.

‾ J'en étais pas sûr au début, voilà pourquoi j'ai fait des recherches pour connaître l'identité de cette jeune fille, déclare Mme Malefoy.

‾ Vous l'avez trouvé. Mais je suppose que vous devez vous posez encore quelques questions à mon sujet.

‾ Oui, encore quelques unes. Mais si vous trouvez que cela ne me regarde pas je comprendrais. Donc La première pourquoi est-ce que vous contracté un mariage moldu je me le demande ?

‾ Parce que si je m'étais marié selon les rites sorciers mon mariage aurait été divulguez à tout la communauté sorcière et cela je ne le voulais pas. Je ne voulais surtout pas que mon père le sache parce que je savais qu'il ne consentirais pas à ce mariage. Puisque j'étais déjà fiancée à quelqu'un d'autre et que je devais me marier avec lui à la fin de mes études. Quand mon père l'apprit quelque mois plus tard, je ne sais comment, il est venu me rendre visite et à piqué une colère comme je n'en n'avais jamais vu. Il m'a renié et m'a interdit de revenir chez nous ou de revoir mon frère, ce qui me chagrina beaucoup mais je l'accepta. Donc pendant plusieurs années ensuite je n'eu plus de nouvelles d'eux. Les seules nouvelles que j'eu ce fut par des amis de ma famille que je rencontrais quelques fois au hasard de mes déplacements.

‾ Pauvre vous vous avez été durement touché, je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que cela a été.

‾ Hélas, le destin ne sait pas arrêté-là, trois ans plus tard, je reçu une visite inattendue, celle de mon père. Il était de meilleur humeur que lors de notre dernière rencontre. Il acceptait que je revienne dans la famille, je n'étais plus reniée. Je sus à ce moment-là que je devrais payer un lourd tribut pour pouvoir revenir et je ne m'étais pas trompé du tout. Mon père m'annonça que mon frère avait une maladie incurable et qu'il ne lui restait que quelques mois à vivre. Il était venu juste parce que mon frère, lui avait demandé ou plutôt je devrais dire l'avait forcé à venir. Ce qui me fit un choc terrible et cela me prit énormément de temps à m'en remettre.

‾ Le destin ne vous a pas épargné à ce que je vois et quelle était le prix à payer pour revenir dans la famille alors.

‾ Un prix très élevé que j'ai refusé au début de le payer. Ce prix était l'enfant que je portais. Je ne sais pas comment mais mon père avait appris que j'ai été enceinte et que j'allais accoucher dans quelques mois. Il voulait bien entendu que mon enfant devienne le nouvel héritier de la famille Lancaster. Puisque mon frère avait refusé la proposition que mon père lui avait fait et comme il n'avait aucun autre héritier puisque celui qui aurait du le devenir est décédé deux ans après mon entrée à Poudlard. Il revient donc vers moi pour me faire réintégrer la famille et tout cela à cause de l'honneur et du fait qu'il ne voulait pas que notre lignée disparaisse.

‾ Je suppose qu'il s'attendait à ce que vous mettiez au monde un fils et il a du être bien surpris quand vous avez mis au monde une fille, dit la mère de Drago.

‾ Très surpris, cela contredisait tout ces plans. Mais comme mon frère allait de plus en plus mal, mon père n'eut pas d'autre choix que de prendre ma fille comme héritière de la famille. Il signa un promesse de mariage avec une riche et puissante famille sang-pur. Ce qui faisait que ma fille allait devoir épouser leur fils peut après avoir été diplômé. Puisque selon lui et je sais qu'il n'étais pas le seule à le penser une fille ne pouvait pas être devenir l'héritière d'une famille sang-pure. Mon père espéra que je tombe à nouveau enceinte et que je lui donne l'héritier qu'il voulais avoir. Mais comble de malchance, je fis une fausse couche dans mon quatrième mois lors de ma seconde grossesse. Il s'avéra par la suite que j'aurais eu un garçon qui aurait eu deux ans et quart d'écart avec sa sœur. Mon médecin me dit que je ne pourrais plus avoir d'enfant après ça. Ce qui peina fortement mon père et moi aussi. Donc après cela mon père fit rédiger un contrat de mariage qui stipulait que le premier enfant de ma fille porterait le nom des Lancaster et en deviendrait l'héritier.

‾ Ah ! OK, je commence à comprendre le pourquoi de ce contrat alors. Mais si votre fille accouche d'une fille est-ce quelle va porter le nom des Lancaster ou pas, demanda Mme Malefoy.

‾ C'est là que le contrat à une faiblesse. Mon père n'a pas pensé à ça où s'il y a pensé, il ne la pas fait marquer sur le contrat. Dans le cas où ma fille donne naissance à une fille, elle devrais en principe porter le nom de son père et si par la suite elle a un gars, celui-ci devrait porter le nom des Lancaster mais pourrais aussi porter le nom de son père. Puisque le contrat stipule bien que c'est le premier enfant né qui devra porter le nom des Lancaster et en devenir l'héritier mais si c'est une fille elle ne pourras pas perpétuer ce nom-là. Donc la lignée s'arrêterais-là. Ce qui n'était pas le choix de mon père. Disons que je vais laisser ma fille décider de ce quelle veut faire. Je trouve quelle aura assez payé pour mon erreur de jeunesse et ses enfants n'ont pas à payé eux pour l'erreur de leur grand-mère, déclara Mme Granger.

‾ Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir des clauses spéciales et qu'il y a un échéance au contrat je suppose ?, demanda Mme Malefoy.

‾ Oui, il y a en a et l'échéance et à la mi-juillet. Donc s'ils ne sont pas mariés après le 15 juillet, il va y avoir de terribles conséquences pour les deux familles, dit-elle.

‾ Donc on a un plus de sept mois pour trouver un moyen pour que nos enfants s'apprécient assez pour vivre ensemble.

‾ Surtout leur faire accepter qu'ils sont obligés de se marier ensemble et qu'ils n'y a pas aucune échappatoire.

‾ Ce contrat de mariage ne peut-être rompu, c'est parce que la personne avec qui mon mari a passer le deuxième contrat veut qu'il trouve à tout prix un échappatoire pour sa fille puisse épouser sans aucun problème notre fils, dit-elle.

‾ Ce charmant monsieur va devoir trouver un nouveau prétendant à sa fille parce que moi j'ai essayé de trouvé un parade pour que ma fille ne soit pas obligé de marier quelqu'un quelle n'avait pas choisis mais je n'ai rien trouver et tout à qui j'ai demander m'ont dit la même chose. Ce contrat ne pouvait être briser d'une quelconque façon à moins que l'un des deux meures d'une cause naturelle et cela devait au moins un an avant la date prévue fixé comme limite dans le contrat. Ce qui veut dire avant le 15 juillet de cette année, sinon ils étaient à la vie à la mort. J'en ai pas dormi pas une semaine après avoir appris ça, déclare-t-elle.

‾ Je vais y dire mais comme je le connaît il risque de ne pas apprécier et va essayer d'en trouver une solution mais s'il n'y en pas. C'est un homme très têtu et obstiné, dit-elle.

‾ Je lui souhaite donc bonne chance à votre ami mais je crains bien qu'il n'obtiendra pas satisfaction. Moi aussi j'ai essayé mais sans succès.

Pendant quelques secondes ce fut le silence complet dans le salon.

‾ Quand est-ce qu'on leur annonce ?, demanda Narcissa.

‾ Je crois que pendant le congés des fêtes cela serait un bon moment. Qu'en pensez-vous demanda-t-elle à la future belle-mère de sa fille.

‾ Je crois que cela serait en effet un bon moment. J'espère juste qu'il ne le prendront pas mal. D'après vous est-ce qu'on doit leur dire qui ils vont épouser ou pas ?, demanda-t-elle.

‾ Cela je le laisse à entière discrétion. Moi je vais sûr essayer de lui dire mais si je vois quelle n'est pas prêt à l'entendre je ne lui dirais pas. Je vais attendre un meilleur moment pour lui dire.

‾ Je crois bien que je vais faire comme vous je vais voir s'il est prêt à accepter le fait qu'il doit se marier avec votre fille et qu'il ne peut pas y échapper sinon de graves conséquences frapperont notre famille. S'il est prêt nous lui dirons mais le cas contraire je pourrais juste lui suggérer que c'est une possibilité. Je vais voir d'après sa réaction ce qu'il faut faire ensuite.

Les deux femmes continuèrent à parler pendant encore un moment avant de se quitter en se promettant de rester en contact. Narcissa rentra chez elle et elle pouvait dire mission accomplie elle avait trouvé une réponse à la plupart des questions quelle se posaient. Les autres questions trouveront une réponse en temps et lieu.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre-là. Le prochain chapitre devais être publié en même temps mais je ne l'ai pas encore tout à fait fini mais je vais m'assurer de le finir le plus tôt possible.. Selon vous comment vont réagir Drago et Hermione en apprenant qu'ils sont fiancés l'un à l'autre et qu'ils doivent se marier en juillet prochain. Donc j'attends vos commentaires et avis et sur-ce je vous dis au revoir et à la prochaine fois.


	5. Chapitre 4

Voici le quatrième chapitre, comme convenu. J'ai eu un peu de retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu, c'est-à-dire que publier le trois et le quatre en même temps. Excuse-moi pour la mise en page mais j'ai de la misère a trouvé une mise en page correct, si quelqu'un veut bien m'aidé, je lui serait très reconnaissante. Dans ce chapitre vous pourrez voir comme vont réagir Drago, Hermione. J'attends vos commentaires et avis et si vous voulez me suggérer des idées pour faire avancer mon histoire n'hésitez pas à le faire alors, je vais les étudier avec minutie et je vous ferais part si j'en prend une. Sur-ce bonne lecture et on se revoie en bas. Je crois que je vous aie manqué parce que aujourd'hui je suis rendu à 446 vues et 173 visiteurs puisque les autres jours c'est des petits chiffres. Le plus haut que j'ai obtenu en terme de visiteurs/vues c'est dimanche passé 15 vues et 6 visiteurs.

Réponse aux reviews :

**draymi0ne-f0r-ever : **Voilà le nouveau chapitre et j'espère que tu as été assez patient. Pour la crise, tu vas être servie, parce que on réagit à une telle annonce.

**Rosalieemmamailie :** Merci et pour la ponctuation, je ne vais la changer moi j'ai ça comme cela et dis-moi où tu n'a pas compris qui parlais parce que j'essaie au mieux de toujours faire en sorte que le lecteur sache qui parle. Mais me semble quand c'est un dialogue entre deux personnes je trouve selon que ce n'est pas problématique puisque qu'il parle chacun leur tour. Je le dis toujours quand c'est une autre personne qui parle mais bon cela ce peut que des fois il arrive qu'on peut se demander qui parle. Dans ce cas je vais faire attention alors.

**H223 :**Voilà la suite et oui pauvre Hermione sa mère as dû par contrainte ''donner'' sa fille en mariage à une famille de sang-pur tout ça pour l'honneur et la tradition.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Contrat révélé**

Plusieurs jours avant le congé des fêtes Drago reçut une lettre de son père.

‾ Tient Drago vient de recevoir une lettre de son père, je présume que cela concerne tes fiançailles avec Astoria, dit Blaise.

‾ De quoi parles ta lettre ?, demanda Pansy.

‾ Mon père m'apprends que mon mariage avec Astoria est annulé et que j'aurais les explications durant le congé des fêtes, déclara Drago.

‾ Tu n'es pas content mec, c'est ça que tu voulais. Moi, j'aimerais apprendre une nouvelle comme celle-là, dit Blaise.

‾ Bien sûr que je le suis mais me semble que cela cache quelque chose pourquoi m'avertit maintenant juste avant qu'on se fiance, énonça Drago.

‾ Je me demande comment Greengrass va le prendre, dit Pansy.

‾ Sûrement très mal la connaissant, je suis sûr quelle va nous faire une de ses crises de colère donc elle a le secret, dit Blaise.

‾ Il y a de fortes de chances que cela arrive, dit-elle.

‾ Peut-être que ton père va t'annoncer que tu déjà marié à une autre qui est tout aussi insupportable, qu'en pense-tu Drago ?, interrogea Blaise sur un ton humoriste. (Il est très proche de la vérité notre cher Blaise)

En entendant son nom Drago releva sa tête.

‾ Hein ! Quoi, de quoi vous parlez ?, questionna-t-il.

‾ On parlait de ta réaction et celle de ton ex-fiancée, dit Pansy.

Au même moment, un peu plus loin sur la table des Serpentards, on entendit un cri qui surprit tout ceux qui se trouvait dans la grande salle. Astoria venait de recevoir une lettre de son père lui disant que son mariage avec Drago était annulé pour cause de problème juridique. Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas très déterminé vers Drago pour lui demander des explications.

‾ Voilà la furie qui arrive attention à toi Drago, dit Blaise.

‾ De qui tu parles ?, lui demanda Drago.

‾ De elle en indiquant Astoria, qui arrivait très en colère, déclara Pansy.

Drago eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour se retrouver face à face avec son ex-fiancée qui était de très mauvaise humeur.

‾ Comment cela se fait-il que mon père vient de m'annoncer que nos fiançailles sont rompus et que nous allons pas nous marier ? Je suis sur que c'est toi qui a fait pression sur ton père pour qu'il rompe le contrat qu'il avait passé avec le mien, déclara-t-elle sur un ton colérique.

‾ Je ne suis au courant de rien moi aussi je viens de l'apprendre et je n'ai pas fait pression sur mon père. Même s'il je l'avait fait mon père ne m'aurait pas écouter. J'ignore pour quelle raison ils ont annulé notre mariage. Mon père m'a simplement dit qu'il m'expliquerais le tout durant les fêtes, répondit Drago.

‾ Pourquoi mon père me dit que notre mariage est annulé pour cause de problème juridique, cria-t-elle.

‾ Je l'ignore, je viens de te le dire, lui dit-il sur un ton plus élevé.

‾ Je vais trouver la raison et s'il faut je faire en référer au ministre lui-même, s'évertua-t-elle à dire. On ne bafoue pas comme ça l'honneur des Greengrass.

Elle rejoignit sa place toujours aussi en colère.

‾ C'est une bonne chose que tu doive plus l'épouser, je ne sais pas comment tu aurais fait pour la supporter le restant de ta vie, dit Blaise.

‾ Sur ce fait, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi mon cher Blaise mais je me demande avec qui mes parents vont me forcer à me marier après cela, dit Drago sur un ton de lassitude.

Le congé des fêtes arriva et Drago n'avait eu aucune autre information sur le pourquoi de l'annulation de mariage avec Astoria. Il avait d'arriver au manoir pour en savoir plus mais d'un autre coté attendait ce moment avec appréhension. Quelque chose lui disait que sa vie allait en être bouleversée pour toujours, ce qui le laissait un peu craintif. Mais bon il verrait le temps venu, il pensait maintenant à ce qu'il ferait durant le congé des fêtes.

Voilà quelques jours que Drago étaient arrivé au Manoir et son père ne lui avait pas encore parlé de la raison qui l'avait poussé à annuler son mariage. Lucius et Narcissa avait décidés que c'était ce soir qu'ils dévoileraient à Drago le contrat de mariage que son père avait longtemps essayer d'annuler mais sans succès. Ils avaient choisis de lui dire peu après le début du souper. Drago voyait que ces parents avaient l'air anxieux et lui cachait quelque chose et ça depuis son arrivé au manoir mais aucun ne voulait lui dire ce que c'était.

Ils commencèrent tous à souper et c'est Drago qui commença la discussion.

‾ Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose, depuis que je suis rentré pour les vacances, je vous trouve bien nerveux comme si vous me cachiez quelque chose de grave. Je veux savoir ce que c'est et comment cela ce fait que mon mariage avec Astoria qui devait avoir lieu l'année prochaine a été annulé comme ça au dernier moment.

‾ Nous allons tout t'expliquer à soir Drago, dit son père.

‾ Tant mieux donc je vous écoute alors.

‾ La raison pour laquelle tu ne te marieras pas avec Astoria est bien simple mais compliqué en même temps.

Lucius fit un pause et Drago resta perplexe à ce que son père venait de dire mais attendit la suite.

‾ Quand je aller faire valider le contrat de mariage qui t'unissait à Astoria, j'ai appris qu'il y avait un autre contrat de mariage fait à ton nom. Donc j'ignorais complètement l'existence. Ce contrat-là a été fait quand tu n'avais que deux ans.

Drago resta surpris et se posait un tas de questions.

‾ Mais comment peux-tu avoir oublié que tu avais déjà signé un contrat de mariage quand j'ai été encore un petit bébé. On t'a lancé le sort Oubliettes c'est ça ou on t'a fait boire une potion d'amnésie parce que sinon je crois que tu t'en serais souvenu non, dit-il.

‾ Drago, je ne sais pas pour qu'elle raison j'ai oublié. C'est peut-être un oubli volontaire de ma part. Depuis ta naissance, j'ai fait plein de choses et je m'en rappelle pas la moitié. Moi aussi je trouve cela bizarre que je me souvienne de rien et pourtant cela devrait être un chose importante que je devrais me rappeler mais là n'est pas la question. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison encore, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé, ce contrat de mariage a été rédigé mais ce que je sais pas contre, c'est que tu dois te marier avec une demoiselle se prénommant Hermione Lancaster au plus tard à la mi-juillet de l'année prochaine. Sinon de terribles conséquences vont arriver à notre famille et à celle de la jeune fille.

‾ Quoi, vous me dites je suis obligé de me marier avec une fille que je ne connais pas hormis son nom. Au moins avec Astoria je savais à quoi m'en tenir mais celle-là je ne sais rien d'elle et j'ignore à quoi elle ressemble, c'est très amusant, est-ce que je pourrais au moins la rencontrer avant le mariage pour savoir avec qui je vais me marier.

‾ Oui, tu vas la rencontrer mais il y a de très fortes chances pour que tu l'ais déjà rencontré mais tu ne sais pas que c'est elle. Nous avons déterminé que c'est une sorcière qui doit avoir a peu près le même âge que toi, tu l'as sûrement rencontrée dans les couloirs de Poudlard et peut-être que tu as déjà eu des cours avec elle, déclara sa mère. Nous sommes encore entrain de rechercher son identité. Quand nous l'aurons trouvé, on te le dira et nous essayerons d'arranger un petit réunion avec ses parents.

‾ Donc ça peut-être a peu près n'importe quelle fille que j'ai croisé à Poudlard si j'ai bien compris ce que vous avez dit, Mère.

‾ En effet, on a que très peu d'indices sur elle. C'est ce qui complique nos recherches. Mais quand on va avoir fini de recouper toutes les informations qu'on a trouvés on va enfin savoir qui elle est, dit-elle.

‾ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce si difficile de trouver qui est cette fille. Demander au ministère ou sinon obtenez son dossier scolaire. Pour quelle raison est-ce si compliqué ?, demanda Drago.

‾ C'est simple Hermione Lancaster n'est fiché nulle part, à proprement dit elle n'existe pas. Aucune personne n'est enregistré sous ce nom-là tant au ministère qu'à Poudlard, répondit sa mère.

‾ Je ne comprends pas je vais me marier avec une fille qui n'existe pas comment c'est possible. Le ministère ne vérifie pas ça avant d'enregistrer un contrat ? demanda-t-il.

‾ Oui, elle existe mais pas sous ce nom-là, la seule endroit où le nom d'Hermione Lancaster apparaît c'est sur votre contrat de mariage. Donc soit quelle porte un autre nom de famille. Soit quelle porte un autre prénom et autre nom de famille. Nous sommes à peu près sûr quelle est dans la même année que toi et nous sommes certain quelle étudie encore à Poudlard. Puisque c'est indiqué quelle doit se marier à la fin de ses études.

‾ Donc ça revient à ce que je disait tantôt cela peut-être n'importe qui donc, disons presque que n'importe qui.

‾ Oui et non, j'ai fait des petites recherches et je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule personne qui porte le nom d'Hermione et qui serait né dans les mêmes années que toi et je crois que j'ai pas besoin de te dire son de famille, tu l'as connais très bien.

‾ Non, pas elle, pas Granger, dis-moi que c'est une blague Mère. Ce n'est pas elle que je vais devoir épousé par Granger, j'aimerais autant mieux épouser Astoria qu'elle, cela serait bien mieux.

‾ Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse Drago, j'ai regardé cinq ans après et cinq avant ta naissance aucune autre fille ne porte le prénom Hermione. Donc soit c'est elle soit elle porte un nom tout à fait différent.

‾ J'aimerais mieux qu'elle porte un nom tout à fait différent, dit-il sur un ton acerbe.

‾ Moi aussi j'aimerais mieux mais sache un chose très importante mon fils, peut importe qui elle est tu devras l'épouser que tu veuilles ou pas puisqu'il y a aucune échappatoire à ce contrat. J'ai passé des semaines à en chercher une et je n'en pas trouvé, déclara son père.

‾ Ça ma couper l'appétit ce que vous venez de m'apprendre, je m'en vais dans ma chambre, réfléchir à tout ce que vous m'avez dit.

Drago salua ses parents et quitta la salle à manger pour rejoindre sa chambre. Resté à table, les parents restèrent un moment en silence avant de reprendre la parole.

‾ Je sais pas si nous avons bien fait de lui dire qu'il y avait une possibilité que Miss Granger soit la fille qu'il devra épouser. Connaissant leurs animosité respectives, cela risque de faire des flammèches assez grandes si c'est vraiment le cas, dit Lucius.

‾ Je sais mais plus nous aurions attendu pire cela aurait été et il devra si faire si c'est le cas, dit Narcissa sur un ton désolant.

‾ Narcissa je crois que tu me caches des informations toi, tu ne connais pas la véritable identité de Hermione Lancaster tu en es bien sûr parce que j'ai l'impression du contraire ?

‾ Non non, je ne la connais pas pourquoi est-ce que me pose cette question-là, si je le savais je te l'aurais dit bien sûr, répondit-elle.

‾ Peut-être pas puisque tu aurais peut-être peur de ma réaction si j'apprends son véritable nom. Je te connais Narcissa Black, nous sommes mariés depuis pas loin de vingt ans et je sais habituellement quand tu ne dis pas la vérité et là j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas, n'est-ce pas !

‾ Je te dirais ce que tu veux savoir quand nous irons nous coucher ça te vas ?, questionna-t-elle.

‾ OK, ça me va mais tu ne te défileras pas cette fois-ci.

‾ Non, je ne le ferais pas, assura-t-elle.

Son mari acquiesce et le dîner put terminer de façon assez convivial.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Lucius entra dans sa chambre à coucher et rejoint son lit où sa femme y était déjà. Elle lisait en l'attendant.

‾ Maintenant, tu peux me le dire ce que tu ne voulais pas me dire au souper.

Elle déposa son livre sur sa table de chevet.

‾ Oui, je vais te le dire, pendant que tu faisais des recherches de ton côté moi aussi j'en faisait du mien.

‾ Cela je le sais déjà, tu me l'as déjà dit.

‾ Moi aussi je cherchais à connaître l'identité de la jeune fille que notre fils va devoir épouser. Au cours de mes recherches, j'ai trouvé plusieurs informations que je t'ai révélés mais j'en ai gardés quelques unes pour moi.

‾ Ah ! OK, lesquelles ? demanda-t-il.

‾ J'ai fini par retrouver la mère d'Hermione Lancaster et cela en allant chercher dans des documents qui se trouvait à la grande bibliothèque de Londres du coté moldu. C'est là dans des documents qui répertoriait tout les mariages que j'ai trouvé une piste qui m'a mené à sa mère.

‾ Quelle genre de piste as-tu trouvé ?, demanda-t-il.

‾ Le mariage d'une certaine Isabelle Lancaster avec un dénommé David Granger. Voilà pourquoi je ne trouvais rien dans les registres du Ministère, sa mère c'était marié de façon moldu. Donc après avoir trouvé cela je cherchais dans les registres de naissances pour savoir si elle avait eu un enfant et je trouvais ce que je cherchais, elle avait donnée naissance à une fille prénommé Hermione, le 19 septembre 1980. Donc avec ses informations-là, je me mis à sa recherche et je suis allé lui rendre une petite visite. Nous avons parlé pendant plusieurs heures, durant la conversation elle me confirma que le nom qui est écrit sur le contrat était celui de sa fille. Elle me donna les explications du pourquoi de ce contrat et me demanda de ne le dire à personne avant quelle ne le disent à sa fille. Elle m'a dit quelle le ferait durant les vacances de Noël, donc il y a des chances quelle l'ai déjà dit mais il y a aussi des chances quelle n'est encore rien dit. Donc voilà pourquoi je ne voulais rien te dire.

‾ Je comprends, donc Miss Granger et Miss Lancaster sont la même personne. Ça fait un choc mais c'est Drago qui risque de ne pas bien le prendre je crois. Il va falloir trouver un moyen pour pas que ces deux-là s'entretuent mais je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour réussir ce tour de force.

‾ Je me le demande et c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas le dire ouvertement devant lui, on va laisser pour le moment le fait que c'est une simple possibilité, nous verrons comment il réagira. Je crois qu'on devrais attendre plusieurs semaines sinon quelques mois avant de lui dévoiler la vérité. Le temps qui se calme et qu'il accepte la possibilité que ce soit elle, finit-elle par dire.

‾ Pense-tu qu'en sept mois, ils ont le temps de devenir plus amical et d'arriver à ce supporter plus de quelques minutes ensemble sans s'injurier l'un l'autre. Je me demande si c'est possible.

‾ Je sais que cela va être dur à accepter pour les deux mais ils devront le faire parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix, dit-elle.

‾ Bon comme dit le proverbe moldu, la nuit porte conseil. Essayons de dormir peut-être que demain on va avoir trouvé une superbe idée pour les réconcilier.

‾ Je crois que cela va prendre plus longtemps que ça mais tu as raison allons dormir peut-être demain nous trouverons une partie de la solution.

Sur-ce ils fermèrent les lumières et s'endormirent.

Au matin du trois janvier, soit deux jours avant la fin des vacances de noël, Isabelle Granger se leva tôt, elle avait réfléchi une partie de la nuit et avait pris une décision c'était ce matin quelle dirait la vérité à sa fille. Son mari se leva quelques temps plus tard, quand il vit sa femme assis sur le sofa du salon, il sût que c'était aujourd'hui, la journée fatidique.

‾ C'est aujourd'hui ?, dit-il.

Elle lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, Hermione descendit prendre son déjeuner. En passant devant le salon, elle remarqua que ses parents étaient assis sur le sofa et qu'ils étaient songeurs. Elle entra dans le salon pour leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient-là.

‾ Papa, maman, que faites-vous-là ?, demanda-t-elle.

‾ Assis-toi Hermione, nous avons beaucoup d'informations à te dire qui sont très importante, lui dit son père.

‾ J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour ce que je vais te dire. Parce que cela serait compréhensible, dit sa mère.

‾ De quoi, tu parles maman, expliques-toi tu me fais un peu peur. Attendez vous n'allez pas me dire que je suis adopté quand même ?, demanda Hermione sur un ton inquiet.

‾ Non, non chérie nous sommes tes véritables parents mais je n'ai pas été tout à fait franche avec toi concernant ma famille. En faite, tu n'es pas une née-moldue mais bien une sang-mêlée.

‾ Attends, si je suis une sang-mêlée, cela veut dire…

‾ Qu'un de nous deux est un sang-pur. C'est moi qui est suis une. Mon père ma reniée peu après avoir été diplômée de Poudlard. Cela dû au fait que j'ai épousé ton père et que par conséquent je lui désobéissais parce que j'étais déjà fiancée à un sang-pur que je devais épouser à la fin de mes études mais je ne voulais pas épouser cette homme. Donc j'ai épousé ton père en cachette et je l'ai dit à personne à part ma meilleure amie qui m'avais servie de témoin et à mon frère. Mais je ne sais comment ton grand-père a appris cela et il a piqué une colère monstre, il aurait pu tuer n'importe qui du regard, si c'était possible. Quand il m'a trouvé, il m'a fait une scène épouvantable et m'a renié et il est parti en coup de vent et j'e n'ai plus jamais entendu par de lui, ni eu de nouvelles de ma famille durant plusieurs années

‾ Grand-père n'était pas quelqu'un de commode d'après ce que tu dis. Je comprends pourquoi je ne l'ai pas connu, dit Hermione.

‾ Tu ne l'a vue qu'à quelques reprises. Tu étais encore très jeune quand il est décédé, dit sa mère.

‾ Moi je me rappelle d'avoir été visité quelqu'un à l'hôpital, est-ce que c'était grand-père ?

‾ La personne était-elle jeune ou vieille ?, demanda Isabelle.

‾ Je ne me souvient pu très bien mais je crois bien quelle était assez jeune je crois. Elle devait avoir environ ton âge je crois mais j'en suis pas sûr, dit-elle.

‾ Cela devait être ton oncle Alex, il avait une maladie incurable même par les meilleurs médicomages. Ton grand-père l'avait même amené à l'autre bout du monde pour essayer de le guérir mais cela n'a rien donné. Je suis allé le voir souvent à l'hôpital même si mon père ne voulait pas que j'y aille. À chaque fois que c'était possible je t'amenais pour que tu puisses au moins voir le seul oncle qu'il te restait. L'autre est mort lors de ma deuxième année à Poudlard. Sous les vives recommandations de ton oncle, ton grand-père a accepter que je revienne dans la famille, je n'étais donc plus reniée. Je sus à ce moment-là que je devrais payer un lourd tribut pour pouvoir revenir et je ne m'étais pas trompé du tout.

‾ Ta perdue toute ta famille tout comme Harry, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour passer à travers cela maman.

‾ Ce fut un choc quand j'appris par une des mes amis que mon frère avait une maladie incurable et qu'il ne lui restait que quelques mois à vivre. Cela me prit énormément de temps à m'en remettre. Mais j'avais toi et ton père et des amis pour me soutenir. Tu vois que j'ai réussi à passer à travers mais cela n'a pas été de tout repos, tu me croire.

‾ J'en suis certain mais c'est quoi le rapport avec moi ?, demanda Hermione.

‾ J'en viens ma chérie, dit sa mère. Quand mon père appris que mon frère ne pourrait pas vivre plus que quelques mois. Il devait trouver un nouvel héritier et donc il me choisit jusqu'à temps que je mette au monde un héritier mâle qui deviendrait le prochain Lord Lancaster. Mais le destin en décida autrement. J'accoucha d'une très jolie petite fille qui est maintenant assis devant moi. Une fille n'était pas ce qu'il attendait. Quand tu as eu un an et demi comme je n'attendais pas un autre enfant, ton grand-père signa une promesse de mariage avec une famille sang-pure. Quelques mois plus tard, je tombais enceinte une deuxième fois, ce qui enchanta ton grand-père tu peux en être sûr. Mais comble de malchance, je fis une fausse couche à quatre mois. Quelques temps plus tard mon médecin m'apprit que je ne pourrais plus avoir d'avoir. Ce qui m'attrista beaucoup mais mon père le fut encore plus en apprenant cela. Donc après cela mon père fit rédiger un contrat de mariage qui stipulait que le premier enfant de sa petite-fille porterait le nom des Lancaster et en deviendrait l'héritier.

‾ Quoi, est-ce j'ai bien compris, je suis promis en mariage à un fils de sang-pure et mon premier enfant va devenir le nouvel héritier de mon grand-père et devra porter son nom, c'est bien ça.

‾ Logiquement oui mais disons que c'est négociable jusqu'à un certain point, déclara sa mère.

‾ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?, demanda-t-elle.

‾ Je veux qu'en théorie ton grand-père voulait que ce soit son premier arrière-petit-fils qui porte le titre d'héritier de la famille Lancaster. Mais si tu avais une fille comme premier enfant, tu es droit de la nommer héritière de la famille Lancaster et personne ne pourrait rien dire. Puisque que c'est indiqué que c'est ton premier enfant qui en devient l'héritier donc cela peut-être un gars ou fille. Mais cela je te laisse gérer cela ta manière ma fille.

‾ On en parlera plus tard. Ce que je veux savoir maintenant, c'est avec qui je dois me marier et quand et s'il est possible de rompre ce contrat d'une façon ou d'une autre.

‾ Ton futur mari, tu le connais déjà, c'est un des tes camarades de Poudlard. La date, c'est avant le 15 juillet prochain. Il n'est pas possible de rompre ce contrat même si un de vous mourrez vous seriez lié à sa famille quand même, déclara son père.

‾ Je suis désolé chérie, j'ai tout essayé pour faire invalider ton contrat de mariage mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je voulais à tout prix t'éviter de tomber dans le même piège que moi j'ai bien failli tomber mais j'ai échouer. Ton grand-père va avoir ce qui voulait pour moi, un mariage arrangé, dit sa mère.

‾ C'est pas grave au moins si je me retrouve avec quelqu'un de bien, cela va être moins pire à supporter.

‾ J'ai bien peur que non ma chérie, c'est quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas supporter, du mois c'est que tu m'as souvent répétée à son propos, dit-elle.

‾ Dis-moi pas que je vais devoir épouser un Serpentard ?, demanda-t-elle.

‾ Hélas si ma fille, dit son père.

‾ Qui c'est demanda-t-elle.

Elle pria en silence pour que son futur mari son au quelqu'un d'assez sympathique, intelligent, beau et supportable.

Pendant un peu plus d'une minute le silence se fit aucun des deux parents ne voulait lâcher la bombe. Mais un des deux devait le faire. Ce fut la mère qui décida de révéler l'identité de son futur gendre.

‾ C'est l'héritier Malefoy que tu vas devoir épouser, dit sa mère.

‾ Pas Drago Malefoy, j'aurais aimé mieux épouser Zabinni ou Nott mais au moins c'est moins pire que Goyle, Crabbe ou Flint ou quelqu'un d'autre. Même si j'aurais aimé quelqu'un autre mais je vais m'y faire puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Est-ce qu'il le sait lui ou pas ?, demande-t-elle.

‾ Je l'ignore ma chérie, tout ce que je sais, c'est que ses parents devait lui en parler durant les vacances de Noël. À ton retour à l'école, il va être au courant qu'il va devoir se marier avec une autre que celle qu'il pensait mais je ne sais pas encore s'il a appris qui sera vraiment sa future épouse. Si je pouvais changer qui tu devras épouser je le ferais sois en sûr ma fille mais je ne le peux pas.

‾ Je sais maman que tu le ferais si tu le pouvais. Je ne t'en tiens pas responsable, c'est grand-père le fautif dans tout ça. Mais je comprends ses raisons qu'il l'ont poussé à faire cela mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à les accepter.

‾ Je te demande une seule chose, ne le dis pas à personne encore, pas avant que tous les détails soit réglés. Tu peux le dire à tes amis les plus proches : Harry, Ron et Ginny mais à personne d'autres. Si tu vois que Drago n'est pas courant que c'est toi, sa future épouse ne lui dit rien avant que ses parents le fasse. Je suppose qu'il ne sera sûrement pas aux anges en apprenant que sa future épouse ce soit toi.

‾ Ça c'est sûr qu'il ne le sera pas mais il n'aura pas le choix vu qu'on est obligé de se marier ensemble. Je crois que je vais aller digérer tout cela dans ma chambre, à moins que vous ayez d'autres informations du même genre à me dire.

‾ Non, pas pour le moment. Le reste attendra encore quelques semaines, déclara sa mère.

Le reste du congé des fêtes se passa relativement bien, on ne parla plus du contrat de mariage. Tout avait l'air d'être revenu à la normale mais c'était simplement en apparence.

Le congé des fêtes était terminé et tout les élèves qui avaient passé les vacances des fêtes à l'extérieur du château revenait. Tous se retrouvaient sur le quai de la voie 9 et 3/4 pour prendre le Poudlard Express pour revenir à l'école. Hermione venait de rencontrer ses deux meilleurs amis et après avoir salués leurs familles, ils embarquèrent dans le train pour se chercher un compartiment libre. En entrant ils déposèrent leurs valises dans les filets à bagages et commencèrent à parler de ce qui avait fait durant leurs vacances.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre-là. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver bientôt, peut-être d'ici le milieu de la semaine mais peut-être pas. Selon vous quelle sera les réactions des amis de nos deux futurs mariés. Donc j'attends vos commentaires et avis et sur-ce je vous dis au revoir et à la prochaine fois.


End file.
